poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Events of the Dream World
Duck and Tech wakes up Duck: What happened? Tech: I don't know. But did we fell asleep? Duck: Where did Yuck and Master Yo go? Yin: Hey leave ma alone! They saw a pink bunny running and they saved her Duck: Don't worry. They are fighting them and they'd defeated them Yin: Thanks, you Guys. I'm Yin. What you're names? Duck: Danger Duck. Tech: Tech. Yin: Thank you for saving me. Yin: Thanks you guys. Duck: No Problem. They are leaving her Yin: What the!? That's it? You're just walk off after you say "No Problem". After you save me? Tech: Sorry. Duck: We're really bad at this. Look, it's not safe here. You should go home. Yin: If it's dangerous for me, how can you just leave me here? Are you my knight and shining Armor? Duck: What the!? That's crazy! Yin: Aw, who am I kidding. You get out much. Duck: Umm... Yin: You remind me about my Brother. Well, it's a good thing we met. Tech: Yeah. They went off Yin: Over there. She went off Duck: Hey! It's not safe here! Yin: (Scream) Duck: Great. The rann off for her Tech: You cannot just go off on your... They saw a Hooded Person and They saw Yin's Boomerang Duck: Yin... No. ????: How did you get here? Tech: Who are you? They step away from him when he approach them ???: By choice or chance? You cannot control what you're not aware of. This wakeless sleep will be your prison... To wander forever. Duck: What are you saying? Yuck: Tech, Duck, don't you listen to that guy! Yin is gonna be fine. She told me everything. That person here is setting the whole thing up. He promised me to send Yin back to our home and you was the cost of travel. And this is one seriously excuses for a mission. Looks like you're a good. He take off his hood and it was an Orange Robot monkey Duck: Okay. Who are you? He summon a dream eater and disappeared Duck: Stop! It's too late he's gone Yin: Duck, Tech. I'm so sorry. Duck: It's okay. Yuck, watch her. Yuck: I will, okay! They are fighting the Dream Eater and they defeated it and they saw Ace, Rev, Lina, Yang and Master Yo Yin: Whoa! What is that? They look at Rev and Ace Duck: What are we looking? Yuck: This is crazy! She's right here in front of me and I can't reach her. He tried to touch her and he pass through to him Tech: If you're hearts are connected, you'll reach her. They look at their friends Yuck: Lina... Yin: Yang... Tech: Rev... Duck: Duck... Minutes Alter Master Yo: In our worlds, something happened that brought their dreams to an end. To keep them waking up from the dreams together, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Lina's Dreams allowed us to reach it. Here's I thought they might have a chance that the pieces of their dreams could make them wake up. Imagine my shock when I Realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me -by linking their dream lives back together, maybe I could make them wake up again. Maybe I can give them another chance. Tech: It won't be that simple. Master Yo: Well, why can't it? By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone- that's the moment we each start to awake. All they needed for someone to see them, connect with them. And the four of you were a big part of making it happen. They look at each other All: Master Yo. Who are you? Master Yo: Let me say... I'm a Teacher to them. He disappeared and they saw a Symbol of Star, they nod at each other and they aim their swords to the Symbol Flashback Yen Sid: One dream is connected to another, which mean we must choose in which "Sleeping World" you will begin. I will return you to Acmetropolis just before they were swallowed by the darkness and plunged into sleep. Once dreams take you, you must let them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. As there are seven pure lights, there are seven "Sleeping Symbols." Getting those will grant you new powers, and free the world's from their wakelessness. Complete this task, and return here safely, and I will name you four.... True Warriors.